My Prankster Prince Charming
by volleyballin17
Summary: Angelina Johnson has got almost everything a girl could ask for... key word being ALMOST. She's made the mistake of falling head over heels for a Weasley twin, and now has to find someway to win over his affection. AJFW


My Prankster Prince Charming

A/N: Hey guys. This is just something I wrote at midnight. I'm so bored. So… just… er… review and tell me if you find it in the least bit okay…please?

Disclaimer: I own a pair of worn green converses, a tube of citrus lip gloss, and The Steve Miller Band- Young Hearts… that's about it though… all the credit goes to the GENIUS J.K. Rowling.

* * *

December 18, 1994

Thursday

Potions Classroom (with the Slytherins and Snape a.k.a. their greasy cult-leader!)

10:32 A.M.

Dear Journal,

So for my birthday, which was about two months ago, I received you from Mum and Dad. They said it was to help me deal with, in my mother's words: "Teenage adolescence." And in my father's words: "Raging hormones."

**Parents… can't live with 'em can't live without 'em.**

Mostly though, as I've come to find over the years, it's the former. Secretly I think my mother wanted to steer me towards the girlier route my sister Frannie took. Yeah, she's just as girly as her name, TRUST ME. Though I'm not as girly as some of my friends or my dear sister (yeah right), I'm not a total boy type girl either… I guess you could say I'm average. Yep… that's me, plain Jane, Angelina Johnson, one of the chasers for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

But I guess in a sense they were right. I do have a lot of stuff to let out everyday. Between Snape being a git, N.E.W.Ts coming next year, and being friends with well…my friends… it's enough to make you want to jump off you broomstick into the lake. I asked Mum and Frannie what exactly I was supposed to write about in this stupid thing and they both let out the most _annoying_ giggles and promptly told me: love interests. All I could think of was the word love…ugh… I actually do think I'm in love… just… I don't think I'm loved back, let me try and explain.

Ever seen one of those muggle movies? Well, you being a journal I guess not but they're the ones where girls fall absolutely head over heels, floating over the clouds, dancing like no ones watching in love. Sometimes I just want to be that girl in that movie. The one that gets her prince charming! The one that would get the guy who melts girls into a lovesick little puddle of FLUFF! The one who would get the guy everyone wanted AND who drove girls wild!

Now trust me, I knew perhaps one day I'd fall in love with somebody, but I NEVER in my wildest _dreams_ thought it'd be HIM. Fred… Frederick Gunniford WEASLEY.

Fred was the bloody bludger to my side; Fred was the bloody rock in my shoe; Fred was the prat that bloody stole away my heart with all his practical jokes and midnight sneak-outs to the kitchens.

Now mind you, Fred Weasley is anything but a troll. He is actually incredibly good-looking, with his shaggy red hair, adorable dimples, lopsided Weasley grin, and bright ocean-blue eyes. He used to be quite short and stocky, but that all changed after our 5th year. This year, 6th year, rolled around and we saw him and his twin George, they each were very tall and well… had built up… A LOT. Oh yeah, and you heard me right, Fred is in fact, DUPLICATED.

Well, almost duplicated. They're in fact very different people. No matter how painstakingly the same they look, down to the last freckle. Sure they each have their joking, immature, king of all practical jokes side. Yet, Fred was a bit more… hyperactive. He couldn't stop his making Filch's life miserable (not that I cared, mind you) for five minutes to actually notice all the girls who took a fancy to him. Well, at least all the girls who used to until I gave them to the death eaters.

No, I'm just joking…but now… when I think of it… not to bad of an idea is it?

Anyways, I got a bit off subject there. Yesterday, I guess, wasn't such an awful day though. Fred and I decided to go outside even though it was bitter cold outside and all my clothes were sopping wet from the day before's afternoon snow-war. I'm happy to report my girls, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell, and I slaughtered them. So I picked out the lovely crimson jumper Mrs. Weasley made for me, a pair of jeans, and a heavy winter coat. My snow boots were dry so I pulled them on and trudged out into the common room.

I walked over to the sofa Fred was resigned in and as I scanned over his apparel, it made me want to leap on him and snog him like no tomorrow. A bit mental… but he looked absolutely ADORABLE.

He was wearing this particularly funny looking hat with strings that fell from the bottom for tying, but he let them hang there. He had a few strands of his amazing ginger hair hanging out from underneath it. He wore a pair of well-worn trousers, a shirt that said 'The Bubbling Cauldrons…Toil and Trouble Tour 1978-1979', and a light black jacket. (I've come to find Weasleys are immune to the cold but that's a WHOLE different story.) Whenever he saw me he flashed me an adorable grin and stood up next to me.

"Hey Ang, ready to start our noble quest and journey into the freezing cold!" He asked with a surprising amount of excitement.

I forced myself to glare at him.

"Why did I even decide to go outside with you ANYWAY?" I asked bitterly.

Now that I thought about it… I actually couldn't remember. Maybe Fred had put the Imperius Curse on me… or smiled… both had pretty much the same affect. Except when he smiled something usually ended up covered in drool, must to Alicia's protest. All I have to say is that it's not my fault I got stuck sitting across from two hundred pounds of muscular, absolutely gorgeous, eye-candy at meals! Wait…did I say stuck? Angelina Johnson you're a sad, sad witch.

Anyways, BACK TO THE POINT, (I give this whole journal thing about a week, maybe less before I get sick of it or my hands permanently turns into a claw from gripping this pencil).

"Would it be because you love me?" Fred asked with a little raise of his eyebrows.

I gave him a doubtful little scowl and a shake of the head, even though I'm almost positive that that was in fact why I agreed. What's there not to love? I mean sure it's totally inappropriate because he's my best mate and it'd probably ruin our friendship completely, but I mean other than that… why not love him?

His eyebrows lowered significantly and I thought I saw a flicker of disappointment behind his eyes… but that's probably why they call it 'WISHFUL THINKING'.

He sighed and gave me a small knowing smile. "Or maybe it's the fact that you are absolutely positive, that due to your kick-arse chasing and aiming skills, you will in turn beat me to a pulp with snowballic (… aw, you know I don't know if I think that it's cute he makes up little words… or if I think it's cute that he actually thinks that's a word) torture methods."

I tilted my head to one side and considered it. No, it wasn't the right answer, and yet it sounded so unbelievably… 'me'. SO I decided to stick with this. I mean I had two choices… either tell him I loved him so much I would leap off the tallest tower of this castle if it pleased him… but I would hope it wouldn't… or I could just tell him I enjoy having the advantage of totally dominating the snowball-fighting turf, which I totally do. I choose the second!

I gave him a smug little smirk and said, "Precisely my dear Frederick", I linked my arm with his as we begin walking out, "Precisely." On our wa

Oh sweet Merlin! Snape is coming this way! Gotta go! I'll finish writing more during charms next period!

Much love and fear of Snape catching me,

Angie

* * *

Okay, a bit boring right now, but I'll get a plot in there when I'm not as sleepy and actually have a brain… REVIEW! I promise I'll think up one! 


End file.
